herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shinoa Hīragi
Shinoa Hīragi 「柊 シノア, Hīragi Shinoa」is the main female protagonist of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series and the half-sister of Mahiru Hīragi. She is from the prestigious and rich Hīragi Family and was appointed as Yūichirō Hyakuya's supervisor during his suspension. She was a sergeant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Armyand the leader of her squad in the Moon Demon Company. She also appears in the light novel series Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen as Mahiru's messenger. She is voiced by Saori Hayami in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Felecia Angelle in the English version of the anime. Appearance She has a small figure, with long grayish-purple hair, held in a burgundy or purple tie, with side braids and brown eyes. At the beginning of the series, she is shown wearing her school uniform, a light blue gray with marinera design. However, after Yūichirō was accepted into the Demon Squadron of the Moon, Shinoa is often seen wearing her JIDA uniform which consists of a black long-sleeved coat with two rows of gold buttons on the front, light green trim around her two cuffs and epaulet shoulders, which has a fourragère that it goes under and around his side, a bracelet on his left arm, a standing collar that has a bow tie around it and a white cloth strap with a gold plate. As well as a pair of white gloves, black skirt, dark gray stockings and black boots up to the knees. His occasional appearance does not differ much from his JIDA uniform. The small differences is that she does not have her gloves along with the bow tie on her neck and wears a long sleeved white shirt with a camisole on it instead. In Chapter 8, Shinoa tells Yuichiro, she keeps growing because her older sister turned out to be a very beautiful and very "gifted" woman. Personality Shinoa has a sarcastic, apathetic attitude and doesn't put much emotion into her words. She loves teasing others and is quite dry-humored. Shinoa generally tends to smirk before teasing or performing her antics at others, putting them in uncomfortable situations. She can be proud and arrogant, but has a nice, joyful and cheery part of her. Rarely, Shinoa shows that she can have a scary and manipulating side. She is very secretive. Although she is inexperienced in both battlefield tactics and fighting (when compared to Guren or her older siblings), she leads her squad well and remains levelheaded in battle. However, she is very determined and strong because of everyone. Some days, she lacks self-control and will get mad easily, increasing her tone and growling. Shinoa hates showing her love and appreciation for Yuichiro, as she says she wants to keep her feelings "professional" and because of this, she shows to have a tsundere side. Due to her circumstances surrounding her family, Shinoa grew up without knowing what a sibling is, and never truly cared about anyone until her current squad was formed. She greatly respects Yūichirō's resolve and feelings toward his family and wants to help him. She shows surprisingly little emotions when talking to Yūichirō about her sister's death, suggesting that Shinoa is emotionally detached to people she knows, and keeps her friends away at an arm's length. In the Light Novels, Shinoa is revealed to be a lonely girl, shut away in an apartment on her own. The only friend she have is her older sister Mahiru, but in the end, the demon possessing Mahiru consumed her humanity, and that shattered Shinoa's resolve to form bonds with others. When Shinya and Guren offered to take care of her after seeing the mess in her apartment, she pushed them away, claiming that they're only there to use and exploit her. Shinoa's lack of faith in others caused her to believe that she can only rely on herself, as there's no one else to trust. Because of this, she trusts people less and is more negative about things. She appears to be negative in trust, and messy if she's alone. Shinoa shows that she doesn't care about the conflict inside her family, claiming that family conflicts is what caused the death of her older sister. Unlike Kureto, she lacks ambition and only wants to serve the army well. She explained to some soldiers that she doesn't actively seek a rise in rank, and her lack of ambition (and Mahiru overshadowing her) is what caused her to be cast out from her family. However, it wasn't until after she lost the mock battle between her squad and Guren's three-man squad, did Shinoa finally realize the fear of losing someone important to her, and even a tiny mistake or her pranks can cost her family their lives. Also, she and her squad can grow even stronger and the closer they grow, the more powerful they'll become. Shinoa has a vulnerable complex about her short stature when Yūichirō and Shihō teased her for being too short to drive a car, she then proceeded by materializing her Cursed Gear and "executed" them. She developed feelings for Yūichirō, in which she is uncertain of. This is shown more when she later speaks with Shikama Dōji. As a leader of her squad, Shinoa takes a calm and strategic approach to situations. History Shinoa, like her half-sister, Mahiru Hīragi, was conceived through artificial insemination by using the seeds of Tenri Hīragi in various demon-possessed women. The demon Shinoa was born with was Shikama Dōji, but somewhere in her early childhood, Mahiru somehow separated the demon from Shinoa in order to save her half-sister which causes Shinoa to forget about Shikama Dōji. As a little girl, Shinoa was overshadowed by her half-sister for being a genius and fighter prodigy that her father was looking for; hence, Shinoa was never acknowledged by her father along with most of her family and even lived alone in her own apartment. The only person she had was Mahiru, who often visited and treated her nicely to the point that Shinoa was willing to be her older sister's messenger until Mahiru eventually abandons her. Shinoa is eventually reunited with Shikama Dōji which causes her to regain her memories of him and gain the demon as her Cursed Gear. While Mahiru is considered a hero for developing the Cursed Gears that the JIDA now relies on today, Shinoa ended up getting shunned by the Hīragi Family largely thanks to Mahiru's betrayal in siding with the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights, starting the war between them and the Imperial Demon Army, and becoming possessed by the demon curse that lead to her death. At some point, Shinoa is appointed sergeant and has been working under Guren. Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Horror Heroes Category:Military Category:Mischievous Category:Optimists Category:Teenagers Category:Wealthy Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:Monster Slayers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Honest Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good